Random Moments Of Possibilities
by pappion
Summary: A collection of short snippets portraying random moments where Castle and Beckett come together. Romantic and fun with minor angst. A very minor M rating for chapter 5. The rest is T so far.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Detective Kate Beckett was furious. If it were possible for a person to turn red with anger and green with jealousy Kate Beckett would be purple because both of those things were coursing through her blood in that moment.

Chloe Carver, the new office clerk was again swooning all over Richard Castle. It's been going on for a week now and she simply can't take it any more. Getting up from her desk a little more noisily than necessary she heads straight for her locker in the precinct gym. Donning her workout gear she has a date planned with a certain punching bag. Twenty minutes into her assault on the aforementioned punching bag, a voice breaks her out of her reverie, "What did that bag ever do to you detective? Let me guess, you're pretending that's Chloe face right now aren't you? Go on, you can say it, you're jealous."

With sweat dripping into her eyes and down her back she swivels to see him with a smirk on his face and yet, understanding in his eyes.

Without thought she takes three long strides, bringing them close enough for their breaths to mingle, then resolutely leaps into him forcing him to throw his arms out instinctually to catch her. She looks into his eyes for only a millisecond before their lips are pressing together. Breaking away far too soon she's laughing and says, "I guess that could have been a little more elegant huh?"

"Oh, I don't know detective. I don't see having a sweaty Kate Beckett in my arms as a bad thing." Both with huge grins on their faces they simultaneously lean in, allowing their lips to meet once more. As their tongues touch for the first time in a year the kiss rapidly becomes heated. Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared quickly brings them out of their realm of lust and passion."

"Looking like a little more than partners there aren't you Beckett, Castle?" Espo sneers as Ryan has to cover his mouth with his hand to block the huge grin spreading across his face.

Quickly dropping back down from her tiptoes, "What can I say? When the moment strikes you have to seize it." Smiling, she saunters past them towards the showers leaving three guys standing slack-jawed in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Watching TV after a particularly rough case, Castle is lost to slumber while Beckett sways between the realm of sleep and wakefulness. Interrupting the peaceful setting they have surrounded themselves with Rick murmurs, "Love me, Kate" in the midst of his repose. In her relaxed state the words "I do" slip from her lips without thought. In an instant, oceans of blue meet fields of green as they stare dumbfounded into each other's eyes. Concurrently they find themselves leaning forward until their lips are as close as they can get without meeting. As their breaths mingle, all thought process dissipates and their mouths hungrily crash together. Lips that have neglected one another for far too long are as soft and pliable as remembered and feel so perfect touching once again. The frolicking of their tongues creates a blissful state of passion that surrounds them as the rest of the world falls away, causing neither of them to notice the sound of the loft door as it swings open then closes. Instantaneously discerning what she's walked in on, Alexis tactically pads up the stairs leaving the two lovebirds on the couch, none the wiser.

Having waited what seems an obligatory amount of time, her thirst brings her down the stairs with kitten-like dexterity, using all of her senses to determine if the coast is clear. Seeing the couple sitting close, but no longer engaging in any acts of love, she quietly points herself towards the kitchen.

Identifying the flash of red that passes silently by, Rick's eyes widen as he says, "when did you get home sweetie?" Freezing in her tracks and knowing she's not been as stealthy as she thought she mumbles, "Ah…well…a while ago, when you two were…you know," she says while waving a hand between the two of them. Rick with a look of shock on his face turns to Kate who's wearing both a look horror and embarrassment. Together they swivel to meet Alexis' eyes as Rick fumbles out, "Uh…sorry daughter."

Snagging a bottle of water with nimble fingers then turning back towards the stairs, "Oh, don't mind me. It's about time you two saw what was right in front of you. Now carry on." As she retreats they overhear a faint mumbling sounding something like, _"I thought I was going to have write out instructions for those two." _

They flop themselves back down on the couch in unison, silence stretching between them for…who knows how long until Beckett breaks it with, "Well, that happened" followed by a quick "yep" from Castle.

Turning towards one another, both faces emotionless until the corner of Beckett's lip twitches almost imperceptibly, mirrored shortly after by Castle's until they are both grinning like lovesick teenagers and leaning in for another eager kiss.

She did say carry on after all and she is a very smart girl.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Entering the apartment with three guns at the ready Castle gets the customary "stay here" as they fan out in practiced movements, each taking a room. Knowing this perpetrator is of the nastiest variety, Castle decides he should probably listen for once. After-all Kate is in a relatively small space with two trained officers so she should be safe. As three announcements of "clear" ring through the apartment, one after the other, the three detectives meet in the center discussing their next move. Forty-five seconds in, Beckett becomes fearfully aware that Castle hasn't busted in behind them. Stepping into the hall in search of him she is immediately faced with a worst possible scenario. Their perp is standing behind Castle with a gun to his head and an arm wrapped tightly around his throat. Three detectives immediately have their guns trained on the suspect as he lifts and fires in their direction, sending them all diving for the open door beside them. Simultaneously he drops Rick and ducks out the side stairwell. Peering back out into the hall they see Rick lying motionless on the floor, no signs of breath lifting his chest. Realizing the shot had ricocheted off the steel door facing behind them and right into the center of Castle's vest, Beckett dives to his side. Slamming her lips to his while giving a hit to his chest, she prays to whom ever will listen that he be ok. It's not unusual for a heart to stop temporarily when hit by the force of a bullet through a vest, but with Castle not breathing her mind is lost to that fact until he sucks in a gasping breath. Falling against the wall behind her she thanks her lucky stars and says, "Are you ok? Please Rick, say something."

A pained "ouch" escapes his lips a moment later as they all release a breath none of them realized they were holding.

"You scared the hell out of me, Castle."

A slightly diluted smile washes over his face as he says, "I should die more often if it makes you kiss me."

"Don't ever say that Rick, it's not even remotely funny. There has to be a better way to get me to kiss you."

"Oh really? Are you offering ideas, detective?"

She's grinning as she places both hands on either side of his face, leans in, gives a quick, but thorough kiss then gets up and walks out of the building.

The boys just stand there looking dumbfounded until Espo regains his wits and offers Castle a hand up. After pulling him to his feet, all three follow in Beckett's footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Flashing red and blue lights reflect off the walls on both sides of the crime scene. Yellow tape surrounds the mouth of the alley. A faint coppery scent wafts on the breeze. Chaos is erupting everywhere as a few jumbled words like "officer down" echo in her ears and all around her. Beckett stands there frozen and numb in a bubble of time as she hardly focuses on Castle's motionless body. Staring into lifeless eyes that usually stare back with such passion, intelligence and emotion is now like staring into black holes of the abyss. It's then that her legs give out. Falling to her knees, a scream erupts up her throat and over her lips.

Abruptly sitting up in bed, covered in sweat, a few tears escape the confines of her eyes and glisten a trail down her cheek as the light from the window highlights only one side of her face, leaving the other tear streaks in utter darkness.

Diving for her phone she clumsily fumbles it to the floor, but quickly snags it in her deft fingers while hitting speed dial one in a flurry.

Castle answers on the third ring and instinctually knows something is wrong…the silence on the other end, an answer in and of itself. He's out of bed, dressed and headed out the door in less than a minute.

Hearing his voice she calms only slightly as she regains a thread of composure and glances at the clock on her nightstand. She begins apologizing as Rick cuts her off asking what the nightmare was about. Of course he would know.

It seems only moments later she is opening the door to a light rap that is uniquely Castle. Stepping inside, arms outstretched in an inviting gesture, she lets herself fall against him in a reassuring embrace. Kissing the top of her head as he whispers in her ear that he's here, he's ok, she finally relaxes and completely melts into him. As they finally pull back, Beckett searches his face and sees only love and concern in his eyes. At that moment it hits her like a blinding light in pitch-blackness. She's in love with this man, a man who without hesitation leaped out of bed to come to her side in comfort. Why it's taken her so long she has no idea, but not willing to waste another second her lips crash against his in a repeat of a long-ago kiss in front of a dark warehouse. If possible, this kiss is even more passion-filled, sending tingles from head to toe. In that moment she knows he is her 'one and done'…always.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warning: Minor M rating here)**

5.

Beckett has been sitting at her desk for far too long. Her back aches and her handcuffs are digging into her side. She reaches down and pulls them from her hip, dropping them onto her desk with a clank. Castle's eyes dart to the cuffs, pause, and then dart back to his phone.

Needing a little banter to relax her mind and body she asks, "what's the matter, Castle. Fantasizing about my cuffs again?"

With a slight twinkle in his eye, "Oh, you're good Beckett…in so many ways."

With a mischievous flare, "And just how would you know that, Rick? I don't recall you ever having the pleasure of experiencing my specific skills."

"Oh, Beckett, I know because you come to my dreams each night and show me… and knowing how competitive you are you would never let your dream self outshine the real life Kate."

Beckett just sits there, eyes wide with shock for a moment then she gets up and heads to the break room without so much as a word. _Beckett without a comeback, this is serious!_ Castle knows he has pushed her too far and mentally berates himself. Giving a few minutes for her to calm down he then follows after her. Shutting the door he sees her facing the counter with her back to him, her hands splayed to either side of her as she grips the countertop with white knuckles.

Having awakened that morning to find her hand beneath her underwear, her folds wet with desire and craving release after a very colorful dream starring her and Castle, this situation is hitting too close to home. Her body is responding to him just from proximity. An actual touch might send her over the edge, thus forever changing their relationship. _But in a good way. _The thought sweeps through her traitorous mind and body.

Her mind made up, she turns to face Rick finding him way closer than she expected. His mouth is moving, offering an apology with a look of concern on his face.

Without another thought she grabs for his lapels and pulls his lips to hers. As tongues intertwine in a promenade of passion, rivaling their first kiss, her body makes its heightened awareness known…reminding her she needs to stop this before the entire precinct gets a lesson in sex-ed.

Pulling away and bee lining for the door she calls over her shoulder, "How's that compare to your dreams, Ricky?"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Sitting down at her desk, Beckett hands Castle a fresh cup of coffee from his favorite coffee shop. They've been doing this for a while now since she's working towards those hundred cups of coffee she owes him.

He nods his thanks and smiles. As he's lifting the cup to his lips he pauses, noticing a grouping of words written on the sleeve that spell out "I love you."

Turning the cup towards Beckett he shoots her a hopeful, yet confused look. As her eyes take in the written words they become as big as saucers.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. They must have handed me the wrong cup. I didn't mean…"

His face turns despondent as he quickly drops his head to cover it, but it's too late, she's already seen it. She wants to kiss that look right off his face, never to be seen again, but as the thought drifts through her mind Castle gets to his feet saying, "yea, yea, I understand Beckett. Wrong cup, it happens." Finishing with "No big deal" he walks towards the stairwell saying something about checking in with Alexis.

She sets there with no clue how to repair this faux pas. Deciding to give him a little time for his chat with Alexis she begins searching through old crime scene photos and separating them into the proper folders to be stored away. Wishing she had a case to focus on, her mind again wonders to the problem at hand when just at that moment she realizes she is staring at a beautiful photo of herself and Castle in the corner of one of the crime scene photos. This must be the set of photos the boys went through as she hasn't seen it before and she would certainly remember it if she had. It's photographic proof of how good he is for her. She has her head thrown back in laughter as Castle is leaning in whispering something in her ear, his hand in its customary position on her lower back. She can't recall a time when she has looked so carefree and happy.

At that moment Castle comes back to his chair with a smile on his face acting as if nothing happened. She has to offer something so she starts, "Castle, I…" He raises a hand, effectively cutting her off while saying, "Don't worry about it Beckett."

With no case and most of the paperwork done Castle soon becomes bored. Standing he states, "I'm going to head home to have dinner with Alexis. Until tomorrow, detective" and with that he walks away leaving Beckett in need of a plan to fix things and feeling really bad about the fact she couldn't just admit the words on the cup are true. He said them so long ago and she's pretty sure he knows she's been lying about remembering, which only manages to make her feel that much worse.

Dialing Lanie she requests they meet for some girl time then heads out for the evening as well.

At 11:00 she shows up at his door with a bottle of wine and a smile. As he opens the door she blurts out, "it's true Rick." With a look of confusion on his face she clarifies, "what the cup said, it may have been an accident, but it's true Rick. I love you and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it back." He had pretty much made peace with the fact she had been lying to him and knew she would come around in her own time. Pushing Kate Beckett only succeeds in her shutting down even further so waiting her out on some things is the best play at hand. It would seem the wait was worth it as the reward is now crashing her lips to his. They can each feel the other smiling under the kiss as he lifts her up and carries her into the loft.


End file.
